Reescrevendo a História do Brasil
by Hyuuga Enzan
Summary: Já pensou na História do Brasil sendo interpretada pelos personagens de Naruto? Aqui vai uma idéia de como seria.


Disclaimer; - Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto. Todos os direitos reservados.

Enzan; - Yo minha platéia querida.  
Platéia; - #lançando tomates#  
Enzan; - #levando tomatada# - Ei. Dá pra vocês pararem?  
Platéia; - NÃO. - #jogando tomates#  
Enzan; - ITACHII. TSUKYOMI NELEEES.  
Itachi; - Mas você não tinha me proi... - #leva tomatada# - AAAAAAAAAAA. TSUKYOMI.  
Platéia um segundo depois do Tsukyomi; - NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO.  
Billiezin; - #chegando agora# - Eita, o que houve aqui?  
Itachi; - Usei o Tsukyomi neles.  
Enzan; - O que eles viram?  
Itachi; - O mesmo episódio de Teletubies durante 3 dias.  
Enzan/Billiezin; - O.O Que maldade.  
Itachi; - Eu sei.

Enzan; - Bem, essa fic foi elaborada em um de meus momentos mirabolantes que eu não penso coisa com coisa. Como eu estou vendo história do Brasil na escola, e hoje é dia 22 de Abril eu decidi criar essa fic. Aproveitem.

P.S.: - Informações tiradas da Wikipédia. Nada preciso. Não estranhem se eu cometer algum deslise feio porque eu não sou lá muito bom em história.  
P.S.2: - AVISO DE SPOILERS. SE NÃO SE SENTE SEGURO EM RELAÇÃO A SPOILERS CLIQUE NO X OU NA SETINHA VERDE.  
P.S.3: - Deixem reviews. 8D

Legendas:

X--Variável.  
A--O que a explicação está explicando  
Aaaa; - -- Nome do personagem.  
Xxxx; - Aaaaaaaa -- Fala  
Xxxx; - **"Aaaaaaa" -- **Pensamento  
Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx - (Aaaaaaa) -- Meus Comentários Inúteis e muitas vezes dispensaveis e Traduções.  
Xxxx; - Xxxxxxx - #Aaaaaaaa# - -- Ações  
Xxxx; - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – -- Tom de voz alto.  
Xxxx; - bbbbbbbbbbxxx – Censura  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx – Fala do Narrador

Reescrevendo História do Brasil – Capítulo 1  
O Descobrimento

Essa história começa em portugal. O Rei D. Sandaime I, O Venturoso, sabendo da descoberta da América por Kankurou Colombo a serviço da Espanha logo decidiu mandar uma esquadra para as "Índias". A esquadra era formada por 2 caravelas, 13 naus e mais de 1000 homens. O Rei Sandaime mandou chamar um homem para liderar essa missão, esse era o fidalgo Naruto Álvares Cabral.

Sandaime; - Naruto Álvares Cabral, você terá uma missão muito difícil.  
Naruto; - Hã? É UMA MISSÃO DE NIVEL S? QUEM EU TENHO QUE APAGAR?  
Sandaime; - NÃO É ISSO SUA INGUA. Você terá que chegar até as Índias para trazer especiarias.  
Naruto; - Só isso. Isso vai ser mais fácil que Dois mais Dois igual a Cinco.  
Sandaime; - O.O – "Só tem ele disponível mesmo?" – Sua missão não será realmente essa Cabral. Esse será apenas um disfarce. A sua missão real é...  
Naruto; - DOMINAR O MUNDO?  
Sandaime; - IDIOTA, DEIXA EU FALAR.  
Naruto; - Fala logo.  
Sandaime; - Bem, sua missão será tomar posse das terras recém descobertas pelos espanhóis. As novas Índias. Entendeu?  
Naruto; - Claro, até logo vovô.

No porto de Rastelo, no dia 9 de março de 1500, saia a frota que levaria o nosso explorador Naruto Álvares Cabral. Dentre os mil homens estavam: - O experiente Shikamaru Coelho que acabara de regressar das Índias; Sasuke Vaz de Caminha, o escritor; Os navegadores Kakashi Escobar, Gai Lopes, Asuma de Lemos e o Frei Shino de Coimbra. Dias se passaram e nada de encontrarem as tais índias.

Naruto; - DATTEBAYO, AONDE FICA ESSA DROGA DE INDIAS.  
Shikamaru; - Fica quieto Naruto Cabral. To tentando dormir.  
Naruto; - ¬¬. Eu sou o líder dessa esquadra Shikamaru Coelho.  
Shikamaru; - Mas isso não tira o fato de ser mais burro que uma porta.  
Naruto; - EU NÃO SOU BURRO.  
Shikamaru; - A é? Qual é o nome do nosso escritor a bordo?  
Naruto; - Ahnnn... Jiraya Bocage?  
Shikamaru; - Viu. É tão burro que nem sabe o nome do povo que ta nesse barco.  
Naruto; - QUE SE DANE. EU MANDO AQUI NÃO MANDO.  
Sasuke; - Infelizmente.  
Naruto; - O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO AQUI TEME?  
Sasuke; - Eu sou o escritor enviado pela corte, Sasuke Vaz de Caminha.  
Naruto; - EU NÃO QUERO VOCÊ NO MEU BARCO.  
Sasuke; - O que você quer que eu faça? Pule do barco e nade até Portugal?  
Naruto; - Boa idéia.  
Sasuke; - Pule você.  
Naruto; - Mas... Eu não sei nadar.  
Sasuke/Shikamaru; - #levam o tombo# - COMO UM LIDER DE UMA ESQUADRA DESSE TAMANHO NÃO SABE NADAR.  
Naruto; - Não tenho culpa se meus pais não me ensinaram a nadar.  
Sasuke; - Você é órfão Naruto.  
Naruto; - Sniff, eu-eu tava tentando superar. BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - #entra na sala do capitão#  
Sasuke/Shikamaru; - #gota#

Lá aonde os navegadores ficavam, Kakashi Escobar e Gai Lopes guiavam a nau.

Gai; - HEY KAKASHI, VAMOS JOGAR UM JOGO PRA DESEMPATAR O NOSSO PLACAR?  
Kakashi; - De novo Gai?  
Gai; - Nosso placar está 49 vitorias pra ambos. Vamos lá.  
Kakashi; - Agora é a minha vez de escolher o jogo não é?  
Gai; - O que vai ser então?  
Kakashi; - Par ou Impar.  
Gai; - OK, SE EU PERDER EU DIRIJO A NAU ATÉ CHEGARMOS A ÍNDIAS.  
Kakashi; - Gai...  
Gai; - É UMA PROMESSA. - #Nice Guy Pose#  
Kakashi; - Ok, eu escolho par.  
Gai; - OK, IMPAR.  
Kakashi/Gai; - UM, DOIS, TRES E JÁ...  
Kakashi; - #Dois#  
Gai; - #Dois#  
Kakashi; - Bem Gai, divirta-se no comando da nau. - #se senta em uma cadeira e puxa um livrinho – Paraíso do Flerte Ora Pois – De Jiraya Bocage#  
Gai; - EU ODEIO ESSE SEU JEITO MODERNO.

Passaram-se os dias. Lá pelo dia 14 de Março um grito de um marujo ecoou pela nau.

Neji, o marujo; - TERRA A VISTAAAAAAAA.  
Naruto; - Nós já chegamos?  
Sasuke; - Ele é cego, ignora.  
Neji; - EU NÃO SOU CEGO.  
Naruto; - E então Kakashi.  
Kakashi; - Humm, de acordo com os meus cálculos não.  
Naruto; - GAI, ENCOSTA A NAU PRA GENTE PEDIR INFORMAÇÃO.  
Gai; - OK SENHOR.

A nau encostou na praia que haviam encontrado e perguntaram pro primeiro idiota que apareceu.

Naruto; - EI, AQUI É AS NOVAS INDIAS?  
Chouji; - NÃO, AQUI É AS ILHAS CANARIAS.  
Naruto; - Sabe como a gente chega lá?  
Chouji; - Siga em frente, daqui a alguns dias você chega no Cabo Verde. Lá eles te indicam o caminho.  
Naruto; - Valeu. PODE SEGUIR EM FRENTE GAI, NÃO É AQUI.

A nau zarpou. Dias se passaram e a única coisa que viram foi o oceano. Lá pelo dia 22 de Março o marujo gritou novamente.

Neji; - TERRA A VISTAAAAA.  
Sasuke; - Neji. Não precisa fingir que não é cego. Todos aqui sabem que você tem catarata.  
Neji; - EU NÃO TENHO CATARATA.  
Naruto; - Aqui deve ser o tal Cabo Amarelo.  
Sasuke; - É Verde seu idiota.  
Naruto; - Que seja, é tudo cor.

Depois de terem encostado novamente e terem pedido informações zarparam de novo. No dia seguinte uma informação chegou aos ouvidos de Naruto Álvares Cabral.

Genma, o informante; - Senhor Naruto, o navio de Ebisu de Ataíde sumiu.  
Naruto; - Que pena. Mas tudo bem, era extra mesmo.  
Genma; - #gota#

No dia 21 de Abril, os primeiros sinais de terra começaram a surgir. Plantas boiando, pássaros no céu. Continuaram navegando até que dia 22 de Abril novamente aquela maldita frase foi dita.

Neji; - TERRA À VISTA.  
Itachi; - #joga um balde de terra nos olhos de Neji#  
Neji; - AI MEU OLHO. EU TO CEGOOOOOO.  
Sasuke; - VOCÊ É CEGO NEJI.  
Itachi; - HUAHUhauHUAHua. OWNED Ò/-\Ó  
Enzan; - ITACHI, NÃO ATRAPALHA.  
Itachi; - Não resisti.  
Sasuke; - EU TE MATO ITACHI.  
Itachi; - Hai hai. Toma um bacalhau e até mais. - #dá um bacalhau pro Sasuke e vai embora#  
Sasuke; - #segurando o bacalhau com cara de tacho# - Alguém ta com fome ai?  
Naruto; - Então é aqui as tais índias. Vamos batizar aquele monte ali de Monte Pascoal.  
Shikamaru; - Monte Pascoal porque é Páscoa?  
Naruto; - Não. Porque eu to vendo um borracheiro ali.  
Sasuke; - #cochichando# - As balançadas do barco não fez bem a ele.  
Shikamaru; - #cochichando# - É mesmo.  
Naruto; - Claro que eu poderia chamar de Monte Jamanta mas daí ficaria feio.  
Sasuke; - O Jamanta aqui é você.

Finalmente eles ancoraram o navio. Quando desceram do navio tiveram o primeiro contato com os nativos. Os Índios Tupiniquins.

Contato de Naruto Álvares Cabral com os nativos

Naruto; - Mim ser Naruto Álvares Cabral.  
Sai, o nativo; - Buga buga uga. (Pênis?) - #apontando para as calças de Naruto#  
Naruto; - Ah, você gostou do machadinho. - #tira um machadinho que tava amarrado do lado da calça#  
Sai; - Buga uga Buga buga uga. – (Você tem um pênis?)  
Naruto; - Pode ficar pra você. - #entregando o machadinho#  
Sai; - Buga buga. – (Idiota)

Com Sasuke Vaz de Caminha.

Sakura, a nativa; - Buga buga uga uga - - (Homem branco lindooo -) - #agarrada no Sasuke#  
Sasuke; - Mas nem nessa historia eu me livro disso? - #escrevendo#

Com Shikamaru Coelho

Shikamaru; - #cochilando debaixo de um coqueiro#  
Temari, a nativa; - BUGA BUGA UGA BUGA UGA UGA BUGA UGA. – (SAI DAÍ SEU PREGUIÇOSO, ESSA ARVORE É MINHA)  
Shikamaru; - #dormindo#  
Temari; - #chama nos olhos, pega um pedaço de pau e começa a tacar na cabeça do Shikamaru#  
Shikamaru; - #levando as pauladas e correndo# - SOCORROOOO.

No dia 26 de Abril, foi rezada a primeira missa naquela terra. O Frei Shino de Coimbra pregou o evangelho do dia.

Shino; - Devemos amar Deus sobre todas as coisas, essa é a regra.  
Todos; - #gota#

No dia 1 de Maio Naruto Álvares Cabral batizou aquela terra.

Naruto; - A partir de hoje chamaras Ilha de Vera Cruz.

No dia 2 de Maio os navios zarparam indo em direção das Índias. O barco de Asuma de Lemos retornou a Portugal levando com ele a carta de Sasuke Vaz de Caminha. Mas antes ali deixaram 4 pessoas, dois degredados (pessoas indesejadas por Portugal) e dois grumetes que fugiram.

Deidara; - Ótimo, como punição de ter explodido os documentos do rei vou ter que ficar no meio desses seres canibais.  
Kisame; - Qualé Deidara. Relaxa. Me disseram que eles não comem carne Humana.  
Deidara; - Ufa, isso é um alivio.  
Sai; - #segurando um arco, e apontando para Kisame# - BUGA BUGA – (PEIXE)  
Sakura/Temari; - #Segurando arco também#

Cena do Kisame correndo pela praia fugindo dos nativos que pensavam que ele é um peixe grande.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Enzan; - Aqui termina o Reescrevendo a História do Brasil. Eu sei que ta uma droga. Mas beleza. Eu sei que Bocage foi depois dessa época, mas não pude evitar de colocar ele. Já que ele e o Jiraya são bem parecidos. Espero que gostem. E deixem reviews também pra mim continuar a história. 8D. Para deixar uma review é fácil, apenas clique no GO Ali em baixo e escreva uma mensagem falando o que gostou, o que não gostou, deixar um oi pra um amigo, mandar um beijo pra Xuxa MenegHELL, ou mandar o autor à merdx.

Hyuuga Enzan


End file.
